


Reunion

by renfield31



Category: Classic Hollywood Movies
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Pickfair, Reuniting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Mary reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot snippet.

She had missed this. She hated to admit it, but she missed it. She missed her legs wrapped high on his back. She had missed the moans she was making now. She missed his sighs as he pushed into her over and over again. She had missed the way she was gripping his hair tightly. When his soft-as-milk-chocolate lips kissed her, she realized she had missed them too. 

When he flipped her on top of him, she realized she missed his body. She remembered how he had the body of a god and it was all hers. It had always been hers, even when it was that other woman’s.

The other woman.

When she thought of that other woman, she realized she had a job to do. She had to make him know that there could be no other woman for him like her. No other woman could worship his body like this. No other woman would say no at first–she was in another relationship, after all– and then realize what a mistake she was making and come back for more.

He flipped her over again and pushed in harder and deeper than ever. Her eyes rolled back and she realized she missed everything. She missed the lights being off in this huge house, no parties, no one over, no anything; just them making love in the most erotic way possible, their moans filling the house even though the bedroom door was closed. 

She was reaching her breaking point. She couldn’t speak; she tried, but she could only scream. She smiled a maniacal smile of pleasure when she remembered how much he filled her.

She began to feel the familiar sensations. Her body tensed as he thrust and kissed every inch of it. When his lips latched onto her breast, that was it. Right before she came for him, she managed to whisper,

“I love you, Douglas…”


End file.
